


What You Mean to Me

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [12]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "I never knew it could be this way."
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Coping with Quarantine [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	What You Mean to Me

“I never knew the world could be this way,” Freddie murmured into Jim’s chest. He was pressed up against the plush back of the sofa, half-splayed on top of his lover as they rested peacefully in front of the fireplace. 

Jim had a strong arm wrapped around him, hand resting on his bare waist, while his other one stretched up above his head. The quilt he had wrapped around them slipped down to expose his chest. 

“What d’you mean?” 

Freddie thought for a moment, “Quiet. There are no sirens, no planes flying overhead, no trains, no cars honking or people yelling or singing or music.” Freddie ran his hand up Jim’s chest. “I can hear your heartbeat so clearly because there’s nothing else to distract me from it.” 

Jim understood what he meant, of course. Freddie had never really been out to the countryside, away from the bustle of a city or even the quiet hum of a town or village. It was part of the reason why Jim had brought him here.

He was surprised when Freddie showed interest in tagging along to one of his trips home. Jim knew that Freddie wasn’t particularly fond of Ireland, and that was fine. He hadn’t lived there in a while - he didn’t really even have a home there anymore, not of his own anyway. Which was why he decided to bring Freddie here, to a small cottage on the coast. He’d considered staying with his family, like he usually did when he came to visit, but with Freddie in tow, well, Jim had wanted some privacy for them. 

“Do you like it?” Jim asked,

Freddie hesitated, “It’s different, it’s nice.”

“But?”

“But I don’t think I could live here.” 

Jim smiled and brushed a kiss against Freddie’s head, “Me neither. Why do you think I moved to London?” 

“To be with me, obviously.” 

Jim could feel Freddie’s smile against his chest and he chuckled, “Obviously.” 

“How many favours did you have to trade to get us this place for the weekend?” Freddie tilted his head up to look at Jim and arched a knowing eyebrow. 

“I see you’ve started to catch on to my ways. Just one, this time.” 

“And how many people did you have to schmooze?” 

“Caught me there.” Jim grinned down at Freddie, “Started with a family friend who has a friend whose neighbour down the road knows the lady who owns this place. All I had to do was fix some shutters last time I was here.”

“Some of your finest work yet,” Freddie confirmed. 

“Yeah? You’re happy, then?” 

Freddie shifted beneath the blanket, throwing a leg over Jim’s hips and bracing himself on his chest as he sat up on top of him. The quilt pooled around Freddie’s waist, exposing his chest to the cool air of the room. Soft brown eyes blinked down at Jim,

“I’m always happy with you,” Freddie continued as Jim ran his hands along his bare arms, “Are you happy with me?” 

Jim let a hand reach up to cradle Freddie’s cheek as he answered, “Always.” 

Freddie smiled, “Even when I throw a fit and storm off?” 

Jim chuckled again while moving his hand to the back of Freddie’s neck and pulling him down close for a tender kiss, “Even when you throw a fit. I know you’ll always come back to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can always come find me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
